BONES Deja Vu Into The Past
by AnonymousBuffy Writer
Summary: Deja Vu Bones style Epps has escaped from prison and gone on a killing spree with a little help from the Criminal Minds,CSI,Buffy and Angel if the were LA CSI's his last victims were Booth and Angela, can Tempreance Buffy and Angel go back to prevent it..


DISCLAMER: I own none of the main characters only those that are mine

RATING: PG-14

AUTHOR: Tajma Cameron

TIMELINE: Buffy and Angel future

Bones: Season 2 January 24

CSI: Season 7

Criminal Minds: Season 2

PAIRINGS: Buffy/Angel Booth/Brennan suggested Angela/Hogan's Gill/Sarah

SPOILER: from the next episode of Bones on January 24

SYNOPSIS: Epps has already escaped from prison and he has it out for Brennan's team Booth and Brennan are trying to catch him before he can harm there team but they cross him, Booth and Liz imaged Ex wife get killed and so does Angela. Brennan is devastated when, the Criminal Minds Profilers take over Garcia and Willow had been working on something With Angela that could let them see into the past four days to when they started and possibly prevent the events of Booth and Angela death if Brennan Buffy and Angel can go back to stop it. Confused read it and find out

AUTHOR NOTES: got the idea for this story from my Boyfriend after watching the Movie Déjà vu… then I saw the preview for the January 24th episode of Bones and it all came together

AUTHOR NOTES 2:

If have seen the move Déjà Vu and understood it continue this story

If you're up for a challenge

About the way time moves

In the present:

It is 8 hours ahead of the stated time in LA and Las Vegas that are 3 days and 16 hours in the past

It is 5 hours ahead of the stated time in Washington DC that are 3 days and 16 hours in the past

DC is 3 hour's time difference then the LA and Vegas

I hope your getting this

I wrote this story out of a personal challenge to my self to see if I could tackle the way the movie Déjà vu was written, I would love four you to read it and let me know if I did well.

E-MAIL: Bones: The Skeleton Never Lies

FEEDBACK: of course

**Authors note** to get you started (Booth and Brennan had been following Epps 5 days ago he escaped from prison, 3 days ago he started his killing spree… killing for 4 more woman the first day so they had to bring in reinforcement the Las Vegas crime lab, LA Crime Lab, and the Criminal Minds profiling unit, Kidnapped Rebecca the 2nd day and taken her all the way to Arizona to confuse them, Temperance found her the third day but at the same time Cam got injured having a seizure, Angela was taken that same night"

**The definition of **

**Déjà Vu:**

The illusion that a person has previously had an experience that is actually new to them

**January 29, 2007**

**Morning of the fourth Day **

**Monday 10am**

Angela ran for her life fingers bleeding she was limping and bruised as she ran though the woods trying to head for the road and she was almost there when Epps grabbed her throwing her down she turned over crawling backward he kicked her and kicked her in the face she was out cold he too gasoline and he pored it over her and lit it watching her burn he put it out when he had his fill

Epps took the police car it had tracking he tapped in the FBI tracking file and got Booths Vehicle he waited following the location

11:55am

Booth came out of the meeting he and Liz got in the car

Booth said "this is Crazy"

Liz said "Temperance should be at the train station with Rebecca"

Booth said "we'll get her"

Booth started the car, the clock flash 11:59 and Liz said "you smell that"

Booth said "Gas"

Liz said "and something burnt"

They looked in the Back seeing Angels partially burned body Booth only had time to look out the car door window at 12:00pm the Car Blew up. Taking the front of FBI headquarters with it and surrounding vehicles.

1pm

Gideon, Hochner and Temperance, got to the scene Gideon took a breathe seeing the destruction it was 911 all over again News crews people were all over a Detective said "we got three witness that want to talk to you"

Gideon said "not now" he is a medium built man with dark hair thinning about 49 years old if you had to guess slightly chubby most people didn't mess with him he had that presents about him, and Hochner full head of hair always in a suit boss of the group even though Gideon presents felt more like the boss, Hochner was about 37 they were two of the criminal profilers that worked down the hell from Booths office, with Morgan, JJ, Reid.

Temperance walked around the scene as they collected body bags of lost Agents she was about to have a heart attack, she tried Booth's phone and didn't get an answer she was panicking she preyed he wasn't there"

Gideon and Hochner looked for Morgan, JJ and Reid as Garcia just ran up to them "oh my god I heard what happen… the others weren't" Garcia short slightly more chubby then Gideon short fat face curly blonde hair thick rimed glass and on any day could have a odd set of color streaks in her hair was the criminal profilers computer top lady like Angela was hers.

Temperance said "weren't you suppose to be in there"

Garcia said "my lucky day I went out to lunch"

Gideon said "glad you're okay"

Garcia said "oh god… Morgan and Reid were in there having a meeting with Booth and Liz"

Temperance said "they were in there"

Garcia said "they were wrapping up and preparing to leave to go get you"

Temperance shut her eyes and said "your office are on the Front Booths Office is in back so maybe he went to his office before he left and he's around here injured"

Garcia said "god I can only hope they all are"

Hochner said "I don't think we're that lucky"

Temperance said "I have to stay here and help sift"

Gideon grabbed her arm "no you don't"

Hochner said "you've gone days without the adequate amount of sleep go home… get some rest, calm down we'll call you if we find out anything" she nodded and left.

She couldn't think she went back to Booths place twenty minutes later and Rebecca was there "did you find out anything" Rebecca asked

Temperance said "no" there was a knock on there door she opened it was Hogins "what are you doing here"

Hogins said "your back I came to ask Booth if he found" he looked down "Angela"

Temperance ran her hand their her hair "oh god no… there was an explosion at FBI Head Quarters, they think that Booth and Liz got caught in it" Temperance had forgotten that quick Rebecca was standing there

She said "oh god… oh god no"

Temperance said stray tears ran down her face "looks like Epps is getting exactly what he wanted one of us dead and to kill off most of my team" she didn't know why or for what reason she went into the kitchen she leaned on the counter and faced the refrigerator and saw the letter and number magnet must have been for Parker but they spelled out something she said "Hogins come here"

"What?" Hogins asked walked in

"Does this mean anything to you" Brennan questioned

He said "3 can save and a equation for three people"

Brennan said "Booth didn't right that… and Parker is you young for that type of ratio Math"

He said "actually looks like something that you would write"

She thought about it and took it down on a pad Rebecca came in and said "there's a lot of Bloody tissue in the bathroom"

Temperance headed that way she said "Hogins get me a zip lock bag from the kitchen" she took and put on some gloved an shoved them all in the zip lock to have taken and tested "it's a possibility Booth came back her and he was bleeding"

Hogan's said "then he left"

Temperance said "leaving a bloody towel in the tub" she picked it up

Rebecca said "oh god"

Temperance went and checked the answering machine "two new Messages, 11:16am Booth It's Hogins have you found anything out… god this I all my fault I never should have taken" Booth answered "this is not a good time Hogins Me and Liz just stepped into the twilight zone were looking at out doppelgangers and Brennan's back earl it would seem"

Hogins said "yeah Booth told me you were back… I forgot that quick"

Temperance said "I just got back… Hochner brought me from he airport at twelve thirty"

She hit the button for the second message "11:55am "Booth I'm at the train station with Rebecca Hochner and Gideon… could you come get us" here was a pause "never mind Gideon's car is here we'll come find you, you probably at head quarters Rebecca wants to see you"

Temperance said "that was me"

Hogins said "something Twilight Zone I going on here"

Temperance said "I don't know what that is… Um, we have to do something, head back to the lab"

Hogins said "I'll drive" they headed to the door and Temperance opened it and Found Buffy and Angel there

Temperance said "Buffy Angel" Buffy short blond about 5'3" with a round face and cute small lips and nose slightly chubby in the lower body about 32, 33 and Liam 'Angel' O'Connor tall muscular slightly chubby short spiky hair cut always in black with the amount of weight and wrinkling on his face about 34, 35 were part of the LA forensics happily marred partners with a daughter that was 6 years old they had been helping out a lot on this case, and had put her up in there home when she was there working on the case.

Hogins said "I thought it was Booth and Liz or a second"

Temperance said "they look alike but body structures are different" she turned to them

Buffy said to her husband "she still calling me fat after I let her stay in our house"

Angel said "no that was a statement"

Temperance said "what are you doing here"

Buffy said "we followed you… we wanted to help, looks like it was a good Idea we saw FBI Head Quarters there still getting Body count"

Temperance said "it would be fruitless to ask but did you find out if Booth Lived"

Buffy said "I don't think they made it sweetheart… a woman and a man fitting our description were seen getting into FBI vehicle in front of head quarters 3o seconds later the car blew up"

Rebecca said "Oh my God"

Temperance said "we have to go back out there"

Liam said "I'll drive"

They got back out there it was near dark they got back out there the body were in bags Pile up some were full bodies some where skeletons all bagged in to different Piles, it made her sick to think that maybe her partner and friend had been killed. Her phone rang she watched the others going through the bodies she thought she heard a echo of another phone ringing near bye but that made no sense all she saw was body bags in the direction.

She answered it "hello"

The man said "hello this is Rupert Giles head of forensics at LA CSI, two of my people came there and I want you to till them to come back and as by request of there friend Mrs. Osborne she ants you and a Miss Garcia to accompany them"

"Why" She asked

He said "life or death matters and she could figure it out with your help"

Temperance said "we have a whole lot of death here"

He said "I heard I'm sorry... but your need"

Temperance asked "may I bring a few people with me"

He said "sure"

Temperance gathered them she said "Buffy Angel me and Garcia are going to LA"

Garcia said "I guess it's finally time"

Temperance said "for what"

She smiled "you'll see"

Temperance said "Hogins your coming with me"

Hogins asked "Fine but what about Angela"

Buffy said "I think all have that sinking feeling she's beyond saving"

Hogins said sadly "okay"

Garcia said "were going to LA"

Los Angeles

5pm

Brennan asked "why am I back here"

Garcia said "you will see"

Brennan said "this better be good my partner could be dead and I'm here… my best friend could be dead"

Garcia said "for a good cause"

Angel and Buffy went in to talk to there boss they stayed there a minute and then Angel opened the door and said "Brennan"

Temperance said "you wanted to see me"

"How good are you a observation?" asked Willow Rosenberg she was about Temperance height deep red hair with light red highlights, round face pointed chin both woman were built about the same she wore average clothing colors might to always mach but she seemed to make it work she was about the same Age as Buffy but looked younger

Temperance said "very I take everything in at a crime scene"

Willow said "so does Buffy and Angel"

Temperance said "your point I need to be out there looking for my friends"

Willow said "and I might be able to help you if you'll listen"

Temperance took a breath and said "I'm listening"

Willow said "I need you to come with me and Garcia"

Temperance said "can I bring Hogins"

Garcia said "sure" they headed out.

Sunnydale California

Crawford Mansion

7pm

They got out the car Temperance said "you brought me to a house" they stood in front of an old looking stone mansion

Garcia said "just come on"

Willow sad "it's not the outside it's the inside that counts"

Hogins said "you know these people"

Brennan said "been working with them off and on this case for the past four days"

Hogins said "oh" they got to the front door Garcia swiped a card and Willow entered a key code the door slip and they were in a white marble lounge area with computers hooked up and sitting around a table they walked to the glass door slide open they walked in the man hall as the screen lit up on the two walls next to her and the water fountain in front of her lit up they walked around it and into the large made room where it was a desk circling the room an large computer monitor were the mantle should have been and two on the sides a bit smaller between them were two stars case a short man came out of the side door "what is in there" Hogins asked

Oz said "the supper computer that operates all this" he was Willows husband shorter then her and he was rather quiet looked to be about her age odd colored hair dressed much like Zach did before the makeover and wore a lab coat

Hogins said "Cool"

Willow said "Angela thought you would thing so sense you helped pay for it Mr. Cantilever"

He said "that's Jack Hogin's how do you know Angela"

Garcia too her seat and Oz sit next to her he said "pull up a chair"

Buffy said "wait what is this and why didn't you tell me"

Willow said "because it's kind of illegal"

Temperance said "I don't wan anything to do with t them"

Willow said "what if I told you that what were doing right now could save there lives and possibly prevent this tragedy from happening"

Temperance sat back down "I'm listening"

Garcia said "the events of today were tragic we all lost friends… My self Angela, Willow and Oz here have been perfecting a way to stop situations like this from occurring"

"Why haven't you tested it before now" enquired Temperance

Willow answered "because we weren't sure it could work and the only way to make sure was for the event to happen and back track"

"How" asked Temperance

Willow said "well we have recorded 4 days worth of footage and we play it back, to see what happens, how things were cause and effected"

Buffy enquired "how did you record this… without a camera" Garcia had turned it on and the were looking down at Nick and Warrick's first crime scene in the ally as they had just found it

Willow answered wincing "I kind of tapped into the global satellite feed"

Garcia said "that the illegal part"

Oz said "with that Angela gave us he programming for what you call the Angulator"

Willow said "I ran it against the satellite feed"

Oz said "and my favorite 3d blue print program"

Garcia said "and I used a US mapping program, because that's all the super computer could hold with out having memory over load"

Hogins said "what did you come of with"

Willow said "Red-baby Hog-pog"

Hogins said "Angela named it"

Garcia said "yeah"

Temperance said "what does it do again"

Garcia said "it recorded the last for days, but with in it we can move around anything, anyone and anywhere in the United States get there structure make up and see anything around them"

Temperance said "that's spying"

Willow said "it can go through walls floors and any structure and see inside" Garcia moved the joy stick to show what she meant as they circled around Warrick the body and what they were doing, moving around them showing there measurements, zooming way out to just above the us and back again so close to the body you could see the holes in the bone.

Hogins said "this is incredible… I'm glad hat money Angela barrowed from me paid off"

Garcia said "the only glitch is that it only holds 4 days of information and if you miss something you can't go back"

Angel said "that why you need me knowing I had a photos graphic memory"

Buffy leaned back "all he has to do is see things once and it's remembered"

Garcia said "we were able to grab images and hold them and work with them that way as well"

Oz said "your in control, were going to hand the reigns over to you in a minute" Temperance glanced at the screen as Garcia brought up Grisome image calling Liz,

Temperance said "no going back"

Willow said "no that we couldn't do, it hold for days max of all this information and then it kicks out the very begin as you watch it the more you watch the more it kicks out"

Oz said "anything your looking at is being kicked out as we speech once you see it, it gone"

Garcia said "do you get it"

The four nodded "yeah"

Temperance said "yeah I got it"

Angel said rubbing his temples "I got it"

Hogins said "oh yeah I have it"

Buffy said "yeah I got it… uh huh… nope"

Willow said "poor Buffy's brain… as on as every body else gets it its fine and Buffy just watch the screen and look for anything important"

Oz said "are you ready"

Temperance said "as we'll ever be"

Garcia said "here we go" she pressed a key the four satellites in space watch the earth and observes for sets of people going the satellite hit Washington

Temperance said "let see what Booth and Liz were doing" Willow pulled up two camera windows over the us map as it went down into the home of Seeley Booth

Satellite Tape Flashback

**Friday 10:40am**

**January 26 2007 **

**4 days earlier **

_He was just walking out fully dressed putting on his watch he was late and he overslept and slipping on his government loafers he hit the speed dial on his phone and his Ex Wife answered _

_The satellite goes up and back down to the address of the woman he had called as she slipped on her blouse "hey Booth" she was a bit taller then Buffy thinner and shapely and looked just like Buffy just with dark brown hair _

_He said over the phone "Liz what do I owe the pleasure of hearing you this morning" he looked in he direction of the satellite _

_She said "very funny I got a call from Vegas get Temperance were going to Vegas."_

End Satellite Tape Flashback

Present

Temperance felt like he was looking right at her said "I remember when he called me right after that I was ticked because I had work to do on the Epps Case I was going back over evidence" a tear in her eye she won't let Hogins see it

Garcia said "let see what our good friend Grisome was up to at the time" she moved the joy sick and one camera left Liz and the satellite went up and back down went to Grisome

Satellite Tape Flashback

**Las Vegas 7a.m.**

**4 days ago **

_Gill Grisome a short older man with grey hair but nice face chubby and the same authoritative feel of Gideon with his shuffling feet, stood over the skeletal remains of what looks to be a woman the blonde hair was still on the head of the person and they had on a expensive ring and there body looked to have been soaked till the skin pealed off hands and feet were bound scraps still hung to the bone, melted and it was face down. He picked up he skull and saw a contusion on the back of it looked to have the shape of a tire iron knew he need help and him and Katherine knew just who they need_

End Satellite Tape Flashback

She changed the other camera bring the feed up and back down

Satellite Tape Flashback

**Friday**

**Los Angeles 8a.m.**

**4 days ago**

_Buffy Summer O'Connor had just dropped her daughter off to school her husband had already headed into work when she got a call "talk to me" Liam said "we got a body" she said "where" he said "oh on a cliff on the edge of town heading out towards Vegas" she said "on my way"_

_Liam stood over the body looked to be a women with dark hair she had been soaked to the skeleton hands and feet were bound scraps still hung to the bone melted and it was face down. He stooped taking a gloved hand turning he skull and saw a contusion on the back of it looked to have the shape of a tire iron and she wore expensive jewelry as well he wondered why they hadn't taken it._

End Satellite Tape Flashback

Day 5 present

Tuesday 6am

Five hour later after they had caught some naps, ate freshened up it was about 6 am Temperance said "can we fast forward"

Garcia said "no he point is not to miss anything, pay attention"

Temperance had a thought "get me a picture of Booth's FBI van now"

Garcia got it where it sat in the airport parking lot she said "keep that… Oz will you be able to rotate and look at that Image at any point in time as long as we have it stored"

He said "yes"

Temperance said "continue"

Buffy had curled up in her husbands lap and was still sleep Angel was watching the monitor, Garcia moved he joy stick putting the image in a file on the side and returned to the main came and the satellite when back up and came back down

Satellite Tape Flashback

**Friday**

**Las Vegas 2pm**

**4 days ago**

_Booth Liz and Brennan got to Vegas an Booth got a car Liz only shook her head when it was a black sports car she new he wasn't suppose to be getting, Temperance said "what were we call or we need to be out looking for Howard Epps" temperance had been on the ropes sense he has escaped from prison only days ago _

_Liz sad I got the file and a call from one of the greatest forensics examiners in Vegas Dr Gill Grisome Went to one of his seminars on forensic when I was learning about it for anthropology and he told me they have a body similar to Epps MO"_

_Temperance said "you went to one of his seminars too what year"_

_Liz said "98"_

_Brennan said "I went 95"_

_Booth said "well I didn't… back to the case please" they glared at him _

_Liz said "Blonde hair was still on her head, age undetermined, they think it was a tire iron for the impression in the back of the skull, meted scraps of bonds on legs and wrists fro poison of bone, face down"_

_Booth said "that Epps all right"_

_they pulled into the Vegas lab getting out of the car Booth put on his glass and they headed inside they walled to the counter Booth said "Excuse me"_

_The woman said "yes"_

_Temperance said "I'm Dr Temperance Brennan, this is my Boss Elizabeth Davis both of us are anthropologist got a call from"_

_Gill and Catherine walked up Gill said "I'll take it from here" Catherine was shorter then Grisome by a few inches and she had light strawberry golden blonde hair about the same built as Buffy just taller and smaller hips at a guess Temperance would have said she was 42 _

_They greeted and introduced each other Catherine said "we only just called"_

_Gills said "I called last night when Warrick and Nick found the body behind the Tangiers"_

_Temperance said "that why we came"_

_Liz said "is there another one"_

_He nodded "just found it… to in the desert hading in the direction of LA"_

_Temperance said "oh god"_

_Catherine said "what"_

_Liz said "a serial killer just escaped from prison a few days ago and all of the victims seem to fit the MO, just now as I saw in the report you faxed was there skin was burned off"_

_Temperance said "he's becoming impatience"_

_Gill said "Cath call brass get him over here"_

_Temperance said "have you moved anything at the scenes"_

_Gill said "no"_

_Liz said "I'll go with Warrick and Nick and Temperance and Booth go with them back to the scene and collect what you can" _

End Satellite Tape Flashback

Tuesday

Present 6:10am

Temperance said "we need to find out what he was doing and when"

Willow said "actually we need to find out it what you all did to cause this"

Temperance said "played his game"

Garcia said "and sees what you can do t back tack and change it"

Temperance said "we need to watch it up until he took Rebecca"

Buffy asked "what time was that"

Hogins said "that what we don't know"

Garcia said "you need the surveillance tape for the cafe shop she got taken from… I'll call and have them sent"

Temperance said "great… get us to the point she was taken"

Temperance said "watch the tape I'm going to make a call" her cell phone rang she stepped into the hall lounge and sat down "hello"

It was Zack "Dr Brennan… I ID'd the bodies, and sorry but we found Booth, Liz and Angela"

Temperance said "oh god"

He said "I'm sending them to you I know you want to see them"

Temperance said "thanks that helps a lot"

He said "no problem they were all good people and good colleges"

Temperance took a breathe "yeah they were… thanks Zack"

She tried to calm herself Hogins came to the door it slid open and she looked away he asked "What?"

She said "they found Angela, Booth and Liz; they all died in the blast"

Hogins said "damn it"

Temperance said "Zack s sending them too me" she tried to calm her self he put a hand on her arm she said "we can do this If we find out what happed we can stop it right"

Hogins said "you're right"

Temperance said "let get back in there and see what we can do"

Hogins said "it all we can do for now" they walked back in.

Satellite Tape Flashback

**Los Angeles**

**2:10pm**

**4 days ago **

_Buffy looked over the skeletal remains they had made sure to take all the pictures and treat it as an anthropologist would and were not transporting the by back to the lab_

_They met Faith as she was looking over all the remains Faith said "Chef is calling in the Anthropologist to finish out the case" she was 5'7", about Buffy's Age long dark brown hair shapely body, though you couldn't see it in the scrubs she had gone to school with everyone on the team and was good friends With Buffy and Angel _

_Liam cam in said "Giles wants us in his office ASAP"_

_Buffy said "on my way"_

_Liam said "what did faith find"_

_Buffy said "she tested the theory on it being a tire iron I conclusive"_

_Liam said "what was it soaked in"_

_Buffy said "she said "the images to Willow and OZ t go through, but it was some kind of acid"_

_Liam said "we knew that much" they walked in the office _

_Giles said "hello" he was a older man nice built in nice suites all the time or sweaters with blazers, wore glasses hair slightly graying about 56, talked with a British accent and father figure and mentor to his team _

_Buffy said "what you got"_

_Giles said "you hands are off"_

_Buffy said "what"_

_Giles said "seems that this body could be part of a on going case going on in DC the anthropologist is on her way here as soon as she finishes the seen over in Vegas"_

_Buffy said "shouldn't we be on this I man this killer could still be here"_

_He said "I know I've talked to Kate, her William and Jane are driving there to meet the agents and have a briefing about the case until then out hands are tied and noon touches the body"_

_Liam said "don't you think we should go"_

_Giles said "no it's bones we don't deal with bones we deal with flesh let the cops to there work finish up your prior case and let me know if any more bodies appear"_

_Buffy said "fine" _

**Las Vegas **

**4pm**

**Same day**

_Brass, Booth, Temperance, Kate, Jane and William sat at the table. Kate handed over the file Booth took it alone with Brass a file. Brass said "can you explain to me how a serial killer gets out of jail and across the country in a matter of days"_

_Booth said "Simple change of identity"_

_Brass said "why here though" he was a short FBI Agent he was balding he had dark hire what I would call a pug face and a white shirt and tweed blazer with black dress pants he dressed like that all the time _

_Temperance said "I don't know"_

_Kate said "what exactly happen with this Epps guy" she was a tall maybe even taller then Temperance longer blonde hair shapely round face nice looking and about 36 _

_Booth said "he was put in Jail 6 years ago a for murdering three woman and then he appealed it and they shook the evidence saying that there was thought he committed the murder"_

_Jane said "so they let him out" Jane Carpenter had short brown hair cut to frame her oval face and nice built, nice face always in a suite about 5'6" worked with the LA police department with Kate and William _

_Booth said "no he toyed with us and said there was another body but not only was there one there was two"_

_Brass said "bringing the body count up to five"_

_Booth said "he was going to go to death that night we call a stay of execution"_

_Temperance said "so these victims could get justice for there murders"_

_Booth said "about two months ago, a body was found and there had bed two before it"_

_William said "guessing killed in the same fashion" William Peterson platinum blond, always in black like his friend Angel also detective and Kate's partner he had a sly look about him like he thought he could get away with anything. _

_Booth nodded "and we found out he had a partner helping him kill, he put us on the clock made us play his sick game"_

_Brennan said "I found a bone not being to that body and we had another body to look for"_

_Booth said "we found the girl long dead same condition"_

_Kate said "that 7"_

_Booth said "we caught the kill before he got to eight"_

_Temperance looked at her hands and played with them "I killed him… to save my partners life"_

_Booth said "she had never killed before… he sent s a warning message and I got ticked and said we weren't going to speak with him again"_

_Brass said "I'm guessing he didn't like that"_

_Temperance said "no he didn't… I know when we got the call two days ago that this wasn't over I hoped but knew"_

_ Flashback _

**_Wednesday January 24th_**

_**Washington DC**_

_**2 days before**_

_**10am**_

_**Temperance walked into the cell it was completely destroyed and in the center was a mess of burn ash and bones, when Booth had gotten the call about it being Epps cell she had felt mostly relieved was over her but now here all she felt was pressing dread s0mething wasn't right not at all.**_

_**She went and checked the bones and she knew which one to go to first she stooped and found the right wrist bones and looked for the break there was none Booth waited for her to say staying patient Booth said "well"**_

_**Temperance shook her head turning and looking at him with sorrow in her eyes "it not him it's not Howard Epps"**_

_**Booth said "I want this prison on lock down right now… NOW"**_

_**Brennan and Booth were waiting in the front of the jail Booth had just come back from talking to them "he not here"**_

_**Brennan said "he was long gone before we got here"**_

_**Booth said "I know, it was procedure" they headed out he body was being transported to the Jeffersonian **_

_**They got in the car it was a crushing weight o them they didn't know what to do then Brennan's phone rang she was so frazzles she just picked it up "Hello"**_

_**Epps said "Brennan I see you go my gift" she took the phone from her ear and press speaker **_

"**_What do you want Epps"_**

**_Booth glared at her phone and didn't say anything then looked at her Epps said "Agent Booth… Dr Brennan… I just asked Brennan how she likes my gift"_**

_**Booth said laughing "we would have loved it much better if had really been you" he sent a text to head quarters to put a GPS on Brennan's phone **_

_**Epps said "sorry to disappoint but I had big plans"**_

_**Brennan said "what ever your planning you'll never get away with it"**_

**_Epps said "oh I have big plan big plans… and if you and Agent Booth get in my way I'm going to take one of you down with me"_**

_**Booth said "You'll never get that far" they texted back in process**_

_**Epps said "look at the time I got to go… just know that we've been playing my game on easy we just moved up to hard and it's going to be fun… so we shall begin, catch me if you can" he hung up **_

_**Booth dialed the office and said "did you get it… thanks any way"**_

_**Temperance said "did they get it"**_

_**Booth shook his head "he hung up too fast"**_

_**Temperance said "do we play his game"**_

_**Booth said "it looks like we have no other choice"**_

_** End Flashback **_

_Brass said "so he likes to play games"_

_Booth said "yeah and see as that he always get the upper hand"_

_Temperance said "we got the upper hand once and only once"_

_Booth said "and we're going to pay for it"_

_Brass said "were going to have to work together"_

_Kate said "we get the profile together"_

_Booth rubbed his face "I'll call my profiling unit in Washington there the best looks like wee going to need them"_

_William said "were going to need you to come to LA to check out the Bodies there"_

_Temperance said "we'll go tonight" Brennan knew this one was going o be a case they were not going to get any sleep on_

_5pm_

_They left the room Booth said "I'll tell Liz to stay here"_

_Liz came up "what's the problem" _

_Temperance said "we got another Body in LA"_

_Liz said "damn it, okay I'll stay here you go I'll get theses analyzed and sent off to the Jeffersonian _

End Satellite Tape Flashback

Tuesday 11am

In the present

Temperance got the call at from Grisome that the bodies had come in and they were laying in doc robin's lab, she and Hogins headed over to see them she was terrified but she didn't want to start shaking she got herself together.

Temperance said "they came in"

Grisome said "yes about two hours ago… you know you don't have to do this if it's too hard"

Temperance said "no these were my colleges and I need to do this for the case I just have t treat them as any other body… that is what we learn"

Grisome said "if you're sure"

Temperance said "I am… 100"

Grisome said "they don't look pretty in there condition… your college Dr. Addie called and said it was determine that a bomb was placed in the car, that caused the explosion"

Temperance said "that what I though I'm fine though I've done this before okay"

Grisome said "okay" he opened the doors and she walked in there slabs lay with three skeletons with chunks of skin still hanging on bones missing and broken scorched ones face was caved in and other the skull was smashed the last some of the hair was still on the head and you could se how t had been mutilated it was mostly hole only being held together by chunks of skin Temperance stood in the center looking back and forth over the three bodies in the lab "oh god what happen to you guys"

Doc Robins said "the first body is Agent Seeley Booth, the second it Elizabeth Davis and last is"

Temperance said "Angela Montenegro" he explained about each boy and she wasn't listening all she could think was these couldn't be her friends how she would never see them laugh smile make jokes Booth give her that look Booth call her bones she missed him calling her Bones she wanted to here him say it one last time

Dock Robins said "are you okay"

She said "yeah" she went to Angela's that was burned and scorched half of her body, very little skin still hung to the body her finger in place still had skin and her face she looked down her hands and she saw they were bloody with Splinters in them were in her nails, she assessed the damage she nodded and said "thank you"

She walked back out Hogins said "you okay Brennan" she kept on walking she walked out of the building got about as far as the grass before she hunched over and started to vomit Hogins came to her and patted her on the back until she was finished

She said "we have to catch Epps"

Hogin's said "we will"

She said "he's going to pay for what he did to them"

Hogins said "count on it" they went back to watch the tape

Satellite Tape Flashback

_7pm_

_They got to LA that night; Temperance went under the field tape and said "so this makes three"_

_William said "brunette with blonde roots same position as the others" she took the file_

_Temperance said "whose scene was this" Booth looked over her shoulder at the file she was looking at on the victim's analysis _

_Jane said "the O'Connor's"_

_Temperance said "title"_

_Booth said "their Married"_

_Temperance said "so if you and Liz were still married you'd go by Booth's"_

_Booth said "no because she liked to be known as an individual" _

_Temperance said "same scene, dust separate and package these so they can be shipped with the others… I want to talk to the forensics that found her"_

_William got a call he said "hello… yeah we'll be there as soon as possible"_

_Booth said "what"_

_William said "another body… Beverly hills same" _

_Temperance said "did I mention I hate Epps"_

_Booth got on the phone she said "what are you doing"_

_Booth said "calling headquarters and requesting Gideon's team right now" he started talking "yes, I see I'll be there in the morning" _

_Temperance said "you're leaving"_

_He said "yes, now I can take the skeletal remains for you"_

_Temperance said "they might get caught up in customs"_

_He said "fine I got to go… William call Detective Lockley and have her get the files ready and fax whatever new information to my headquarters._

**Day 2**

**_Saturday _8:55am**

**DC **

_With getting his things getting to the air port waiting for a flight Booth was lucky he got in first thing in the morning he had slept on the plane so he was mostly rested he went by the Jeffersonian first. _

_Angela said "hey Booth didn't expect you back so soon… and here on a Saturday" _

_Booth said "I came for reinforcements… did Brennan send you the bones"_

_Angela nodded "I got the first three just came in before you walked in"_

_Booth said "good do your thing… I'll go do mine"_

End Satellite Tape Flashback

Tuesday Night 10pm

In the present time

Temperance and Hogins took a long walk after got themselves together talked about it calmed and returned with food for everyone and now everyone was fed and watching the monitors Temperance said sipping her tea, she watch the video clock and said "I got a feeling go to the café now" on the tape it was still 8:55 where Booth was so

Garcia said "why"

Temperance said "I have a feeling… go she was taken before the call and I found out later that afternoon so they say she was at the café before work must have gotten in at nine so she should be taken there"

Garcia said "got it" she went to the café and she got there just in time to see Rebecca getting grabbed from behind and knocked out with chloroform and dragged to the van moved her to the van.

Temperance said "oh my god… we need to follow him" over the next half hour they watched him travel and hen he changed descises got on a train with her

Temperance said "get me another shot of Booth's FBI Van now"

Buffy said "why"

Temperance said "I want to see how soon he put the bomb on it and where"

Garcia pilled the Image of Booths Van in the Jeffersonian front lot

Temperance said "go back… start with me and go from there"

Satellite Tape Flashback

**Los Angeles**

**6am**

_Temperance came to the scene she saw a woman leaning over the body and man stooped next to it both in CSI black caps Forensics vest the blonde woman with a pony tale sticking through a CSI cap she was pointing stuff you to him both in gloves _

_Temperance said "please tell me you didn't move anything"_

_They booth looked up in her direction and she thought she was seeing things she blinked and took a step back Buffy said "is something wrong"_

_Liam said "you look like you saw a ghost" he stood _

_Temperance found her voice "no it's just… you're the O'Connor's"_

_Buffy said slowly looking at her as if she was all there "yes"_

_Liam crossed his arms "is there a problem with that"_

_Temperance said "it's uncanny… surreal I didn't know it was possible but doppelgangers do exist"_

_Buffy said "right… doppelgangers"_

_Liam said "people that look like other people… why do we look like some people you know"_

_Temperance said "yes you do… exactly you could be identical twins"_

_Buffy said "okay" she leaned over to Angel "is she crazy"_

_Temperance said "no it just that well le me show you" she went in her purse and took out the photo of herself Booth and Liz taken at a club by Angela. She handed I to them Liam took it looking over his sun glasses at it Buffy looked a it to _

_Buffy said "wow they do look a lot like us"_

_Liam said "almost exactly"_

_Temperance's said "only difference to you is your both heavier, Liam I'm guessing is mostly muscle and a tad shorter… and you look like you had a baby and skimmed down but you didn't loose the weight in your face and hips, and do to the break down of your face it started to wrinkle"_

_Buffy looked at Angel and said "did she just call me fat and old"_

_Liam said "I really don't know"_

_Buffy said "why don't we get back to the body"_

_Temperance leaned over it and said "same as the other, I need you to dust, I'll collect and e need to get these back to the Jeffersonian" _

**Washington DC**

**FBI head office****9:30am**

_Booth headed down the hall in the opposite direction of his office he pushed the door open and walked threw the main room straight Back to Gideon's office he knocked opening the door and found Gideon and Hochner talking to Morgan. Something booth could always count on they were always there Booth said "sorry to interrupt"_

_Gideon said "that new for you"_

_Morgan said "how you been sense Vegas"_

_Booth said "great but I wish I was here for small talk got a case, got a serial killer… name Howard Epps, escaped from prison for days ago in the last 36 hours 4 bodies have been found fitting his MO description"_

_Morgan said "and you waited till now to tell us" Darrel Morgan was a tall light skinned African American handsome and nice built you could tell her exercised and he always wore casual clothing and he had that smile that oozed flirtation about 31_

_Booth said "I was in Vegas checking the damage, and in that time killed two victims there one in LA and one in Beverly Hills"_

_Gideon said "we have a killer on the run"_

_Booth said "and he's threatening to take my team with it"_

_Gideon said "were briefing now get the other"_

_Hochner said "you got the file" Booth handed I too him and said "rest will be faxed here"_

**LA 8am**

_Temperance called Liz said "Hey Liz"_

_Liz said "hey bines should e getting to the Jeffersonian as we speak if there not already there"_

_Temperance said "they are Angela called"_

_Liz said "how am I going there"_

_Temperance said "were up to for they found one early this morning Booth left to go get reinforcements" _

_Liz said "I would love to be a file on the wall at that meeting Gideon and Booth are going to bash heads worse he normally does with Hochner… that is why they never go near each other"_

_Temperance said "yeah a I need you to have Grisome get together a conference room in the lab so we can lay this out I want Him Nick, Warrick, Catherine you and I'm coming with the forensic team here" _

_Liz said "got it… see you this afternoon"_

_Temperance said "your going to be surprised when you meat the forensic partners that found these last two they look just like you and Booth"_

_Liz said "that would be surprising" _

**Washington DC 11am**

**Conference room**

_They started the meeting to set up a profile Booth gave them as much as he had knowledge off_

_Gideon said "what we know"_

_Morgan said "from the positioning they were probably on there knees"_

_Booth said "can't be sure of that because his last victims were hanging upside down"_

_Gideon said "but he didn't kill those, his partner did… he had a hate for his mother which I'm guessing was a blonde"_

_Reid said "he made them beg" he was tall skinny man had the face of a young college nerd whore v neck sweaters over long sleeve or short leave shirts and some times vest and dress pants he looked like a book worm but knew a lot about things he could look at something and figure it out he had well groomed ear length hair gelled loosely back he was about 28 or 29 _

_Morgan said "as some twisted way he wanted his mother to beg his forgiveness"_

_JJ said "then take her life with no mercy" Medium blond always in a suit or dress shirt and nice pants very observative she was about five for small round face and good at what he did. _

_Booth said "only after he held them captive for three days… but these women weren't"_

_Gideon said "no they were held for two"_

_Hochner said "more then likely grabbing the first girl he saw"_

_Booth said "he went to Vegas so he could have gotten her at the air port"_

_Gideon nodded "taking her with him and then taking the next after landing"_

_Booth said "sounds about right to the time frame found" _

_Reid said "he could possibly already have his next victim"_

_Booth said "or next few… he makes it a game"_

_Gideon said "but the problem is you play into it you give him the power and play his little game and that is where you go wrong every time"_

_Booth said "what do we do we have o save them"_

_Gideon said "that just it you think in the now, save them now… we think in the later, it's the only way you can save some one is think a head of the killer where are they going three days from now not now"_

_Both was about to answer when his phone rang he picked it up it was an unknown number he said "if your good see how you handle this" he hit talk and speaker_

_Epps said "Agent Booth, I'm going to keep this call short you're probably tracking me… how's your partner doing swamped, she'll be identifying those bodies for days"_

_Both said "maybe but were on to you Epps"_

_Epps said "wow then I guess you know who my next victim is"_

_Booth said "maybe"_

_Epps said "I would hope so I know you wouldn't want your son to attend his mothers funeral" he hung up booth was froze_

_Booth said "I have to go I need to find her before"_

_Gideon said "that would be a waste of time he use pretense to ma you think you could save her now…"_

_JJ said "which more then likely he already has her"_

_Gideon said "I give Epps credit he's smart"_

_Morgan said "we're smarter"_

_Gideon said "he's probably going to take her back to California or where a bout's there of"_

_JJ said "he wants to kill your team"_

_Gideon said "that what you follow this wild good chase is to frazzled so you'll go after her but if you want to catch him she stay with your team because that's who he's going for"_

_Booth said "what about Rebecca"_

_Morgan said "she's fine… as she can be"_

_Reid said "he'll probably hang her up upside down her like the other"_

_Morgan said "and leave her" _

_Gideon said "come back here and set up his victims, you try to track him here… put a warning out here at the airport, more hen likely he's in Vegas by now we can catch him on the way back"_

_Morgan said "we track him…"_

_Gideon said "…and then trap him… Morgan and Reid stay here work with Booth, Hoch come with me were going back to California" _

End Satellite Tape Flashback

**Wednesday January 31 **

**6am**

**In present day**

Temperance had just woken up she had fallen asleep in her chair and Buffy and Angel were coming in with Coffee and breakfast Temperance went to get the coffee picking it up and get the stirrer said "you got the tapes"

Garcia was on the other computer looking at the surveillance tapes Garcia said "got it"

Temperance said "time stamp" she sipped the hot liquid Hogins was already chewing down on his breakfast

Garcia said "5 minutes to nine" she grabbed a cup of coffee

Temperance said "great… we know there on the train so they will be awhile getting across… got back to the tape through the meeting to the end of the day"

Satellite Tape Flashback

**Los Angeles 9am **

**4 days ago**

_Brennan, Angel Buffy and Faith stood in the ME's Office while Faith and Brennan laid out the bones, Faith said "Dr Brennan I can finish this why don't you take a nap you look like your about to fall asleep on your feet"_

_Temperance said "I can go about two days with out sleep"_

_Buffy said "how long has it been"_

_Temperance said looking at her watch "thirty hours, if I go to sleep before then you won't b able to wake me"_

_Liam said "alright" they laid out the bone she examined them, trying to find some type of Identifying characteristic _

_Temperance said "female Caucasian I'll say by spinal decreasing she was in her mid twenties to early thirties no children"_

_Faith said "did you get the bone test back" _

_Liam said "Fred is positive it was some type of battery acid"_

_Temperance said "that can't be"_

_Faith said "well it was some type of acid that for sure"_

_Temperance said "pack it up we're sending it to the Jeffersonian right away… Liam, Buffy your with me were going to Vegas" _

_Buffy said "Sin City oh joy"_

**Las Vegas**

**11am**

_Temperance and the others walked in Grisome, Liz and Katherine met them"_

_Grisome said "I got a call from, Gideon the FBI office is coming here"_

_Temperance said "and my partner"_

_Grisome said "he got orders to stay there and watch your team"_

_Temperance said "well I guess that good then"_

_Buffy said "when does this meeting start"_

_Liz said stepping up her "at 4 when everyone gets here" _

_Temperance said "it's 11:00"_

_Liam said "why do you catch a nap, you were conked out in the ride over"_

_Katherine said "you can use the couch in my office" she led her away._

_Buffy said "so you're Liz"_

_Liz said "Elizabeth Davis… Booth her partners ex wife"_

_Liam said "weird…you two were marred as well"_

_She nodded "we weren't a match it had to end were better friends" they walked off preparing for the meeting_

_5 minutes too 4 _

_Gideon and Hochner arrived, Grisome met them at the door and lead them to the conference room, Brass was already there, Katherine went and shook Brennan awake she got up rubbing her eyes "I'm up… they here"_

_Katherine said "yeah" they headed towards there room_

_Liz was Finishing setting up the laptop the others took there seats Grissom at the head Katharine at his left with Liam, Buffy and Hochner, Warrick the tall light skinned back man with the short light brown afro tall about 6'2", Nick with the nearly clean shaven head nice looking Caucasian about 5'11 and Liz at the end a space for Gideon and Temperance sat facing the computer screen Lap top on a small table In front of her connected to a projector. _

_Gideon leaned over and whispered "Epps has another Victim, it's Booths ex Rebecca"_

_Temperance said "what"_

_Gideon said "talk to them, I'll explain when it comes up" _

_Temperance Pulled Angela Up on the screen "hey Ang" _

_Angela said "what the hell is going on FBI is here and Booth is laying on the couch in your office acting like his mother just died… he almost looks ill"_

_Temperance said "Epps has Rebecca"_

_Angela said "oh god"_

_Temperance said "where's Parker and has Cam talked to him"_

_Angel said "a female agent has him her name I thing is JJ or it what they call her… and no cam hasn't to busy being side tracked by the hottie guy named Morgan" _

_Temperance said "Focus Angela have you done facial recognition on the first three"_

_Angela said "Zack marked them and I put the first two though"_

_Gideon said "who where they"_

_Angela said "Amy Green she was taken from the air port suspected to have been traveling to Vegas to meet her friends on a bachlarette party never showed, her friends through she didn't come until her mother called and said she hadn't gone… second Tammy Johnson she worked at the air port in LA and was catering a Vegas party that night she never showed"_

_Temperance said "anything on the LA Victim, and second should be arriving by tonight" _

_Angela said "Epps really wants to keep us Busy"_

_Temperance said "to distract us"_

_Gideon said "he does, Rebecca is more then likely here"_

_Hochner said "were doing a search the next closest location he would have gone and that would be is Arizona"_

_Temperance said "hat could take forever"_

_Gideon said "not if you're looking in he right places"_

_Angela said "hi me on the monitor then what's with the body guards"_

_Temperance said "Epps is coming after you guys"_

_Angela said "WHAT!!"_

_Hogins jogged over "what going on Brennan"_

_Angela said "Epps is coming after us"_

_Hogins said "thanks for finally telling us"_

_Zack came over "telling you what" they told him and he said "oh… that can't be good"_

_Cam came over Morgan talking her "what can't be good"_

_They told her said "she finally told you"_

_Angela said "you knew"_

_Morgan said "I told her"_

_Cam said "we though it was safer mot to tell you so you wouldn't panic ad become unfocused, you panic in a crisis"_

_Temperance said "have you talked to Booth"_

_Cam said "he's in your office Parker"_

_Temperance said "go talked to him Angela go do the same"_

_Zach said "are we safe over here"_

_Gideon came to stand next to her "yes you are were putting a lock down on the air ports and train station, most likely her flew"_

_Hogins said "he could be decides"_

_Angela said "I an his image though there Angelator and putt together about fifty different looks I'm sending them to you now" _

_Morgan said "I already sent them out to air port security and Garcia is notifying everyone"_

_Gideon said make sure to look at passages and attends he could be covering as security to get out of there"_

_Morgan said "got it"_

_Hochner said "send all security and surveillance to Garcia please" Grisome made himself useful and put the pictures up on the board so did Buffy so they could look them over while Temperance Hochner and Gideon were talking _

_Gideon said "have police security on the city and have them go through every car because he might have taken a flight that laded on the out skirted knowing we would be looking for him in DC and drove in"_

_Grisome said "you have to cover all bases" _

_Temperance said "is there anything else"_

_Angela said "no, we'll let you know"_

_Temperance aid "tomorrow at four"_

_Angela said "we'll be her get some sleep sweetie"_

_Temperance said "bye Ang don't you worry you got the best in the FBI looking out for you" _

_Angela said "we won't" they disconnected Temperance rubbed her head she was getting a head ache she hadn't eaten sense the prior morning she took a deep breathe "not could we go over the case _

**Saturday night 7pm**

**DC **

_Booth was in Temperance's office with Parker I had been con conclusive Rebecca had been taken she had never made it to work that morning her car was found in the coffee shop a half a block away. He hadn't mentioned anything to Parker._

_Parker said "how come you came and got me from the sitter daddy… I thought I wasn't suppose to stay with you till next weekend"_

_He said "because mom had an emergency she had to take care of she'll be gone a few days… but she'll be back your going to stay with me"_

_Parker said "yay can we go to the park tomorrow"_

_Booth smiled "Maybe kiddo"_

_Cam and Angela stuck there heads in Cam cleared her throat "can we talk to you" _

_Angela said "Parker want to go with the nice lady" JJ came to the door _

_Parker looked at is dad he knew something wasn't right but he said "okay" he went with JJ._

End Satellite Tape Flashback

2pm

Present

They had been watching the tapes for hours Buffy got bored she was playing with her clicking button on her Keys she was tired and she hadn't seems her daughter in two days but this was suppose to be helping

She to the laser and watched it she looked over at Angel and said "you know something's not quite right here"

Angel said "what's that"

She said "something's not right every one and a while it just seems there looking at us like they know we're watching them"

Temperance said "what are you talking about"

Buffy said "I want to test something"

Angel said "what are you going to do"

Buffy said "wait and see" she took out the key laser light and spun it around her finger

Satellite Tape Flashback

7:05

4 days ago

_Booth sat back rubbings his face "I don't know what I'm doing anymore" _

_Cam sat on his left Angela sat on her arm of the chair on his right Cam said "are you okay"_

_Angela "and don't lie"_

_Booth said "I feel like I'm being pulled in fifty directions at once and I really don't know what to do, part of me knows Parker needs me, Pat of me wants to be working wit Brennan, part of me wants to be out there looking for Rebecca, part of me wants to protect you guys while the other part of me wants to find Epps and ring his neck"_

_Angela said "you don't have enough parts Sweetie"_

_Cam said "there's only one you and you're spreading yourself to thin, Brennan is handling herself fine she has a army of forensics and FBI people behind her don't worry about her, we have security all over her and the FBI people to watch us"_

_Booth said "not when you go home" _

_Cam said "Booth we'll be fine"_

_Angela said "Epps this is what Epps wants is you frazzled and not thinking straight and you're giving him exactly that… do what you can do focus on that help us and take car of your son we can do the rest"_

_Booth said "Epps is still out there and Brennan would have a fit if anything happen to you guys"_

_Angel said "it won't if it makes you feel any better we'll buddy up, I'll stay at Hogins with Zack, he's with the Cantilever groups plenty of security. _

_Cam said "I'll stay with you"_

_Angela said "would you to cut the crap everyone knows your together even Brennan figured that out"_

_Booth said "she did"_

_Cam said "Oh… well it would be good I can help you with Parker"_

_Angel said "JJ can watch you guys and Morgan can watch us" she got up "unless you want Morgan to watch you guys sense you were chatting it up all day"_

End Satellite Tape Flashback

2:08 present

Buffy chose this time to shine the laser light at the screen

Satellite Tape Flashback

**7:08 **

**4 days ago **

_Cam glared at her just then the light blew in the lamp just next to them blew out they hit the floor as all the power when out for a brief moment they got up Morgan rushed over "every one okay" _

_Booth said "where's Parker… and what the hell was that"_

_Angela said "over load of power when the light broke… the system reset itself"_

_Booth said "god I can't be like this... Epps has me jumping at every sound"_

_Cam said "on that cue I think we need to get out of here"_

_Boot said "it's only 7:08"_

_Cam said "I don't think you'll make it to nine… we go stop by the store and then we go back to your place and I'll make you and Parker some dinner"_

_Booth said "don't you have work"_

_Cam said "paper work I can do just as easily there as here… let me take care of you for tonight okay" she saw relief flash though his eyes for a moment and they all walked out of temperance's office _

End Satellite Tape Flashback

2:10 present

Buffy said "what the hell was that" once the light and tape had fixed it self

Willow said "Buffy why did you do that"

Buffy stood up "something's wrong, they know were watching them"

Temperance said "they can't know that there dead"

Willow looked away Buffy said "Willow… Talk now I do it again and hold it and really mess it up"

Hogins said "please don't I paid for this"

Willow flopped and said "it's a time fold"

Temperance said "what"

Hogins said "see I knew it twilight zone didn't I tell you that"

Buffy said "Explain… NOW"

Willow said "it's a time fold, you're watching an alternate plane of reality that hasn't caught up with ours and it's open for a four day window"

Temperance said "how… how did you do that there has to e a scientific explanation for this"

Garcia said "we can't explain it"

Willow sad "Fred can"

Angel said "get her here now"

2:35pm

She was there; Fred said "what do you need to know"

Temperance said "explain how it is scientifically possible to be watching an alternate parallel from four days ago" Fred began him arduous process of how the particles and the satellite video and time travel

Fred said "you under stand"

Temperance said "I get it"

Buffy said "yeah… no"

Temperance said "you said it was possible for us to go back and prevent it"

Willow said "yeah"

Oz said "it's tricky"

Temperance said "then we can send a note back first… to test it"

Willow said "sure""

Buffy said "how with what"

Garcia said "the hub for sending stuff back is on the third floor"

Temperance said "get to the point in which we figured out where to look for her and we slip the note in here on Morgan's desk.

Satellite Tape Flashback

_Las Vegas 6pm_

_4 days ago_

_Temperance had been sitting there four two hours getting a giving a run though of everything It was 6:30 and they were going over what thy presume Epps did from moment one to this moment_

_Temperance said "okay he took a guard knocked him out took his clothing dressed him up like himself and set up he bomb"_

_Gideon said "house hold pip bone"_

_Temperance said "probably got it from his wife"_

_Hochner said "Reid went to question her"_

_Temperance said "personally I think she's sick for marrying a guy like that" _

_Catherine said "I've scene sicker"_

_Buffy crossed her arms "please there's a killer on death row who was a control freak and none of his woman would press charges even when he beat them, most of them just le him get away with it until he killed them"_

_Temperance said "anyway, he problem took the guards clothing walked out got as far away as possible blew it up and wile everyone in the jail was I a panic he walked right out the front door…"_

_Gideon said "then watched you go to the prison probably walked right past you"_

_Temperance said "he called us when we got in the car"_

_Hochner said "some where near by then he had changed had his wife take him to the air port as a doting wife she is or drop him off some where near by so she wouldn't know where he went or what he was doing"_

_Gideon "He had his descize, he went in sweet talked a blonde into getting him a ticket and he abducted her when they hit ground took her to a unnamed warehouse location and headed to the casino to get the next victim he must have recognized her from the air port and he took her to hang with the other, while he enjoyed the Leas Vegas life style and picked u his next to victims"_

_Hochner said "all along knowing he was coming back for Rebecca"_

_Gideon said "his wife probably knew her or met her and told him about her and he knew he had to get her might have even had his partner watch them for him so when the time was right he would get out and get them… he would call and put you on edge" _

_Hochner said "he new Booth patterns and he knew hers and right when to take her"_

_Buffy said "they were face down… and buried multiple ways"_

_Liam said "there's weren't they were just laying there"_

_Buffy said "how did he know you would know it was him"_

_Temperance said "everything else matched"_

_Buffy said "how did he know we would call you"_

_Gill said "because we could have handled it or found someone closer to handle it"_

_Temperance said "the FBI it would have gotten back to us that it matched the cases and we would have been here any way it just might have taken longer"_

_Buffy said "And it would have cost more peoples lives"_

_Catherine said "it's getting late… you want to go on a wake through tonight"_

_Temperance said "For what we already know, the who, the how, the why… the when, the where, the what just need to catch him"_

_Hochner said "he's not making that easy"_

_Catherine said "how about we all go to dinner"_

_Temperance said "I second that I just realized I haven't eaten sense yesterday"_

_Buffy said "we have to go home we have to get our daughter… if you want Temperance you can stay with us" _

_Temperance said "thank you but I don't want to impose"_

_Buffy said "we can get food and you can come with us…. Then you can call Booth from there"_

_Temperance said "sure… tow tired to argue"_

_8pm_

_Temperance was sitting in the O'Connor's Guest Bedroom she dialed Booth's apartment_

_Cam answered "hello"_

_Temperance said "hi… is Booth there"_

_Cam said "oh Temperance Hi yeah he's putting Parker to bed… you want to speak to him"_

_Temperance said "if I could… if he's not to busy"_

_Cam said "sure" she walked to the door just he was stepping out "It's Temperance"_

_Booth took the phone "hello Bones"_

_Temperance said "isn't it like 11 there putting Parker to bed kind of late aren't you" _

_Booth said "I see you have company I'm not interrupting anything am I"_

_Booth said "no… how's the case doing"_

_Temperance said "up in their air were trying to find out the acid and tomorrow I'm doing a walk through of all the cases"_

_Booth said "it sounds fun"_

_Temperance said "how are you holding up"_

_Booth said "I don't know my minds gone, were working round the clock over her to try and figure out where Epps is no on saw him a the air port and no one saw him come through the security tolls"_

_Temperance said "you'll find him"_

_Booth said "I thought you might have come back seeing as your bones are here and you follow Bones"_

_Temperance said "I was but I'm not coming back until they find Rebecca, because I know you would want to b here looking for her"_

_He smiled and said "thank you Temperance" _

_Temperance said "well I'm exhausted I reached my limit I'm going to bed get up eat and start fresh tomorrow"_

_He said "sounds like a good plan… hope I see you soon bones"_

_Temperance said "you will, and I'll be bring Rebecca with me… you can count on that"_

_Booth took in a breathe and said "Thanks Bones… I really appreciate that" Cam climb on the bed and got behind him rubbing his tense shoulders _

_Temperance said "Thanks, Night"_

_He said "night" he hung up Cam rubbed his shoulders _

_She said "how about I run us a bath and I take care of you for the rest of the night"_

_He looked at her and smiled weakly "I could live with that"_

**Day 3**

**Sunday 5:30am**

_Temperance got up early showered and Changed Buffy was making breakfast thy both said "your up early" then laughed it was now 6_

_Buffy said "I'm up because I got use to getting up this early when we had Kath"_

_Temperance said "how old is she"_

_Buffy said "just turned six"_

_Liam came out of Kath's room with her on his hip he was I his black bath robe Buffy went over and kissed her daughter and tickled her Temperance saw how much she looked like her mother when Buffy turned she saw the scar on her neck_

_Temperance said "what happened" she gestured to her own neck_

_Buffy said "why does Mom's big girl go get washed up and brush her teeth and I'll do your hair" _

_she said "okay mommy" she kissed her mother and Angel sat her feet and she went off Buffy got some coffee and said "remember that murder on death row I told you about he kidnapped me and help me hostage for e twenty for hours ad ever hour he stabbed me in certain place and a hour before they found me he slit my throat I'm scared all over my lower body, the doctors thought I was to badly injured to have kids but we kept trying and we had Kathy"_

_Temperance said "wow"_

_Buffy said "I better go check on her… Angel could you make the plates" _

_Temperance said "I'll help" she dropped her daughter off at the sitters and they headed in_

_9am_

_Temperance did the walk through on the first crime scene she decided to stay in LA and do that one first the finish out in Vegas. Temperance said "tell me what you got"_

_Buffy said "Crime scene one the cliff… our victims was brought her carried"_

_Liam said "she had t be subdued:_

_Temperance said "Bound and gagged… petty subdued to me"_

_Buffy said "he sat her on her knees"_

_Liam said "she begged for her life"_

_Buffy said "he killed her"_

_Temperance said "her skin was burned off… acid no acid burn on he grown and if she was burned here, her bones would have melted in"_

_Liam said "I'm thinking warehouse"_

_Temperance said "like his other victims" _

_Buffy said "But where"_

_Temperance said "he's been ahead of us all this time more then likely he has a warehouse that he can easily get to from any and all locations" she pulled out her phone and called Gideon "were looking for a warehouse hat sits on the point where all these places meet… star in the center and move out ward" _

End Satellite Tape Flashback

Thursday 7am

Present

Temperance said "now, is when we need to send something back"

Buffy said "what do we put on it"

Temperance said "map"

Garcia said "I'll print it"

Temperance typed the note and then Garcia cut and pasted the map when they got it out of the printer she took a red maker and marked the point and gave it to Willow they all headed up the steps Oz stayed on the monitor Willow put it in the machine. Hogin's said "his thing is big enough to fit three people"

Temperance said "why can't you sense a person back"

Willow said "because the force and inertia of the momentum of being pulled back I to much stress on the human heart"

Buffy said "English it can kill you"

Temperance said "I understood the original thank you"

Hogins said "that would be bad"

Temperance said "send the note would you please"

Willow said "let's go" she put it in and put the not in the holder closed the door and yelled down stairs "START IT"

Oz said "WHERE YOU WANT IT!!"

Willow grabbed the laptop off the table and said "opened it and Pulling up where Morgan was and low and be hold he was taking to Hogins, Hogins said "oh hurry up guys because I think I bored him with that talk about the dirt particles he's about to walk away"

Willow hit the key it was sucked back they watched as the not appeared on the table"

Buffy said "did you sign it… please tell me you signed it"

Temperance said "I don't know"

Satellite Tape Flashback

Noon Sunday

4 days ago

Hogins was talking to Morgan and he was zoning out he said "Man you're a nice guy but I have no idea what you're talking about"

Hogins said "yeah a lot of people don't"

Zack walked over and said "what's that"

Hogins looked down at the note next to his hand and said "I don't know" he looked at it and said seeing Morgan slipping away he said "Morgan is this yours"

Morgan turned and said "I doubt anything on that table is mine   
End Satellite Tape Flashback

7:03 present

Buffy said "oh god he's not going to take the note"

Temperance said "I swore I signed it"

Willow said "wait he's coming back"

Satellite Tape Flashback

_12:05_

_Hogins said "looks like a peace of one of your files"_

_Morgan walked back "what" _

_He looked at it "it's a location of where Rebecca is"_

_Hogins said "how could you forget that if Booth found out"_

_Morgan said "I hadn't even looked it up yet, I was about to call Garcia… about… this" he was confused_

_Hogins said "well it's all yours"_

_Morgan said "thanks" still looking really confused_

_Morgan walked away going towards Cams Office he called Hochner and said "Hochner I got a map of Rebecca's location"_

_Hochner said "fax it to me"_

_Morgan said "give me fax number"_

_He walked in to cams office she was working on the computer he smiled and said "would it disturb you to much if I barrowed your pen"_

_Cam smiled up at him picking up the pen "not at all" she gave him a flirtatious look, looking back at her work he wrote down the fax number JJ cam in and said "what you doing"_

_Moran moved the phone and said "I need you to take this and fax it to Hochner for me ASAP"_

_Cam said "the fax Machine is down the hall on the left"_

_JJ said "thanks" she took it_

_Morgan said "tell me when you get it" they spoke a few moments on the comings and goings there and then Hochner said "I got it let me call Temperance about this… once we get heads or tales on it"_

_Morgan's said "great" he hung up smiling down at Cam "how are you this fine morning Dr. Saroyan" they started to talk. _

End Satellite Tape Flashback

7:15am

Present

They all cheered, Temperance said "they got it this is great"

They headed downstairs "if this program really does work I mean we have to tell the government have it patented this could really help out a lot of people with a lot of crimes"

Willow said "but it's dangerous"

Buffy said "the not could get into the wrong hands"

Angel said "they could not understand the note" they got down stairs and fond there seats.

Temperance said "it's a risk but it gives all of us better odds at saving people"

Hogins said "they will never use it to save single people they will only use it to save a mass group."

Temperance said "that isn't fair"

Hogins said "you know life isn't fair they would't even be doing this id it was a FBI thing if it was a regular set of people for instance, Angela alone… never"

Willow said "not true"

Hogins said "not for you but if he FBI and here Science team got there hands on this it would be a different story"

Angel said "he's right"

Buffy sat back crossing her leads and said "he's right

Temperance said "I don't believe that"

Hogins said "believe it Brennan people lose there jobs die every day for stuff like this would be the big people or the government and controversy the US could have, and think if terrorist got there hands on this"

Temperance said "you're right there"

Willow said "oh wow"

Hogins said "just you wait and see… the would shut it down first"

Temperance knew he was right and she shook I off "Get me another shot on Booth's car and continue till after Rebecca is saved" Garcia Pulled up the Image again Booth was parking at the Jeffersonian Garcia froze the Image and held the file, Willow went back to the tape

Satellite Tape Flashback

_12:15pm_

_4 days ago_

_Booth took Parker to his sitter that morning after spending an hour with him in the park took some time to get his head together and headed in to check on the team, dressed casually, t-shirt jeans jean jacket. Angela said "your actually here you better"_

_Booth said "I've mellowed out"_

_Angela said "that Booth speaks for Cam rocked your world last night"_

_Booth tried to glare at her but his checks turned red and she stared laughing Hogins walked up "go some particulates I want to test so I have to tell Cam"_

_Booth said "where is she"_

_Angela smirk "flirting with Morgan in her office" Booths face turned red but now it was with anger she sad "jealous much" _

_Booth said "I'm not jealous"_

_Angela said "your girls flirting with the hot black guy oh come on your face turned thee different shades of red" _

_Booth was about to walk away when Hogins phone rang he answered it "hello" he put it on Speaker Booth rand to cams office grabbed Morgan and a Back Cam headed to the lab to look at some samples _

_Las Vegas _

_9:30am_

_Liz was packed she called Temperance "I'm leaving"_

_Brennan said "please don't tell me another body"_

_Liz said "no I think I'm better need at the Jeffersonian for ID-ing the bodies"_

_Brennan said "hey did that'_

_Liz said "there having trouble with the last to"_

_Brennan said "is this a ploy to go back and check on Booth"_

_Liz said "NO"_

_Brennan said "No"_

_Liz said "am I that transparent… I'm jus worried about him, I have a bad feeling"_

_Brennan said "you too… go I'll stay I promised him I wasn't coming back with out Rebecca ad I meant it I just he she's not in a body bag like Epps wants"_

_Liz said "you and me both take care I'll contact you when I get in" hey hung up and Liz boarded._

_DC_

_12:30pm_

_Hogins held the phone "Booth, I know your there Buddy"_

_Boot said "what do you want Epps"_

_Epps said "seeing how the investigations going… you any closer to catching me"_

_Booth said "maybe"_

_Epps said "the clock is ticking"_

_Booth said "we'll find Rebecca"_

_Epps sad "she's so pretty to… to bad you didn't marry her"_

_Booth said "your not going to get away with this your not fooling any one your probably right back here in DC watching us"_

_Epps said "maybe I am maybe I'm not, but that doesn't mean you won't loose at least on of your lady lovers… by the way tell me when you get my package" he clicked the phone off._

_Hogins said "what package"_

End Satellite Tape Flashback

7:30am

Present

Temperance said "SHIT! I forgot all about doctor Dr Saroyan… we could have prevented that seizure"

Willow said "what do we do"

Temperance said "nothing it's about to happen in a matter of moment's damn it"

Garcia said "we can't not if It's about to happen"

Temperance said "damn it, keep going" she got up and started to pace her cell phone rang she picked it up "hello"

Doctor said "is the Dr. Temperance Brennan"

She said "Yes doctor"

He said "this is Dr Brenner from the ICU at DC General, I was told o call you if I couldn't get anyone, your college Dr. Saroyan is awake"

Temperance said "thank you… how is she"

He said "good… wouldn't want to trauma tie her though"

Temperance said "oh, we'll I'll see her when I get back in I might have my College Dr. Addie come in to speak with her"

He said "that fine" she hung up she wanted t e he one to tell her but she didn't heave the nerve. And she preferred to do it to her face not over the phone so Zack was the best option she went back to finish observing

Satellite Tape Flashback

**12:35pm**

**4 days ago**

_Cam was in the lab and was going through the box of evidence when she saw a small ox on top with the same label she shook her head thing it was strange she tore it open and saw the sample container took it to the microscope she popped the lid and opened it and there was a small explosion of powder in her face she breathed it in and started to choke and she hit the floor convulsing _

**12:40pm**

_Booth and he others heard the crash and rushed to find out where it came from Booth Passed Cam's office she wasn't there dread filed him they reached the room and they heard tapping but they didn't know where it was coming from they saw the microscope fall off the tab and ran over Angela said "oh god" she shielded her face in Hogins Lab Coat_

_Cam was on the floor having a seizure Booth couldn't move Morgan reacted he slid on the floor next to her and lifted her head from the floor so it wouldn't bag against it he held it straight JJ grabbed Pillow and handed it to him he slid it under her head and braced her neck on both side holding it to make sure she didn't swallow her tongue_

_He said "SOMEBODY CALL 911!!" JJ was already on the phone, everyone stood frozen watching Cam Flail and foaming at the mouth_

**12:30pm**

**Las Vegas**

_Temperance was at Grisome crime scene, he said "woman was found here"_

_Catherine said "looked to have been dragged from here" she pointed from the opening to the trash pile "to here"_

_Temperance said "Face down in the garbage" _

_Grisome said "there was a care pulled up here"_

_Temperance said "good tired tracks"_

_Catherine said "if he did get a car he ditched it"_

_Grisome said "we searched for stolen cars"_

_Temperance phone rang "hello… you did great" she hung up "they found Rebecca"_

_3:30pm_

_DC_

_Booth was sitting in the waiting room at the hospital, Liz came in and said "what the hell happened "_

_Booth said "Cam had a seizure, something exploded in her face and caused it… Reid took it to have it tested"_

_Liz said "oh my god is she alright"_

_Booth said "I don't know… they haven't come back yet" _

_Liz said "Booth talk to me"_

_Booth said "I went in there and I saw her on that floor I froze we all did Morgan and JJ helped her I was the first one there but I didn't do anything"_

_Liz said "Booth don't blame yourself"_

_Booth said "how can I not" he got up walking around the room _

_Liz got up and walked to him saying "hey, this is not your fault this is no ones fault but Epps he's playing us for fools… he's not going to get away with I"_

_Booth said "face it we put him back in jail try him he'll be in for life"_

_Liz said "they will put him to death"_

_Booth said "not fast enough"_

_Liz was about to answer when her cell rang she picked it up and looked at it, it was Brennan she pressed talk she sad "hello"_

_Temperance said "we found her… we're in route"_

_Liz hit his arm "they found her… there going to get her now"_

_Booth said "thank god"_

_Liz said "we're at the hospital something happened… Cam got hurt she had a seizure"_

_Temperance said "oh god is she okay"_

_Liz said "we don't know yet"_

_Temperance said "is he okay"_

_Liz said "Booths a bit messed up I hope you get back her soon maybe you can calm him down" _

_Temperance said "got to go where here"_

**6:30pm**

**Arizona near the boarder**

_Temperance hung up and got out the car they were ready to go in but they had swat checking for booby traps, luckily there were none they went in Temperance was armed they went into the back she was Hanging as the other were bound _

_Temperance lifted her and said "Rebecca can you here me" she prayed to god she hadn't gotten to where she passed out letting all the blood rush to her head causing her brain damage and for her to have a aneurism Temperance said "Come on Rebecca, you better have fought for your son" she started to come to as they lifted her down and the rest of the swat searched the inside _

_Temperance said "Rebecca can you here me"_

_Rebecca said "Temperance… oh god… thank you"_

_Temperance said "you must feel dizzy your talking clear so you don't have any brain damage"_

_Rebecca said "but I have headache and I eel dizzy"_

_Temperance said "rest your going to feel that way for a while… were going to take you to the hospital have you checked out an then you can go home and see your son"_

_Rebecca said "where aim I"_

_Temperance said "a warehouse near the state intersection of Arizona, Nevada, and California"_

_Rebecca said "oh my god"_

_Temperance said "calm down… you don't need to panic your going to be okay" The paramedics took her _

End Satellite Tape Flashback

10:30am present

Temperance was tired frazzled and she wasn't thinking correctly every time she fell ale she would see Booth Angela and Liz Bones on that morgue table and the three of them walking around the table asking her why she hadn't saved them, circling her blaming her she couldn't' eat she wasn't getting enough rest she didn't know what good she was doing she had forgotten to prevent Saroyan Injuries and no she didn't know what to do next en all she wanted to do was go him curl in bed and never come out again

Willow touched her arm and said "what do you want us to do now"

Temperance said "I really don't know anymore" she looked up at the screen as the tape ran forward

Satellite Tape Flashback

_9:30pm _

_4 days ago_

_DC _

_The doctor came out Liz said "how is she"_

_The doctor said "thanks to quick thinking she didn't crack her scull and cause internal bleeding, but she did hit her head, she had a bad concussion and we have to watch her she's slipping in and out on lime I will tell if she'll make it out of this if she slips into a coma… well it up to her weather he can wake up or not" _

_Booth said "thank you doctor" Liz was getting off the phone Booth said "what did you find out"_

_Liz said "Rebecca is fine she dizzy has a headache there worried about hemorrhaging so there going to keep her in the hospital there till her vitals are back to normal and brain blood flow they don't want to put her on a plane, she hemorrhage and it kill her"_

_Booth said "as long as she okay"_

_Liz asked "what did the doctor say"_

_Booth answered "she has a bad concussion but they are watching her making sure she doesn't slip into a coma and if that happens only she can bring herself out of it… they don't think there's brain damage"_

_Liz said "see every ones okay"_

_He said "not as long as Epps is still out there" _

_10:00_

_Angela was in the office going though everything she had on h computer trying to ID these last two people and nothing was coming up as a hit Hogins walked in "it's getting late"_

_Angela looked at the clock on her computer and said "god it's ten O'clock already… I can't got these facial recognitions known something's not right and I'm not coming up with a hit"_

_Hogins said "it's late your tired I'm tried it's been a long day our boss I in the hospital we're all on edge, come on lets go out have some dinner, go back to my place and Listen to Zack freak out about this"_

_She laughed he said "there's my Angela… lets go, JJ and read will even follow us were safe"_

_Angela smiled and said "okay… thanks Jack"_

End Satellite Tape Flashback

5pm present

Temperance was tired frustrated depressed and didn't want to se those tapes any more said "who am I Kidding… how is this actually going to help"

Hogins said "Brennan don't"

Satellite Tape Flashback

**7pm**

**4 days ago**

**Hospital somewhere in Arizona **

_Temperance had talked to the doctor and Rebecca could take the train back first thing in he morning, Gideon and Hochner met her at the hospital Temperance said "what now"_

_Gideon said "were still trying to get heads ore tails on this guy and what his game is"_

_Temperance said "seems pretty simple to me take us out at all cost"_

_Hochner said "we stopped him from harming Rebecca"_

_Gideon said "there was a equal and opposite action"_

_Hochner said "Dr. Saroyan got hurt"_

_Gideon said "we messed up his plan, he showed u that he can get to any one at any time it doesn't matter how much security"_

_Temperance said "so what now… we give up"_

_Gideon said "no we get him play our game"_

_Temperance said "and if he starts killing my people all Willy nilly then what _

_Gideon said "we disorient him mess him up the way he messed us up"_

_Hochner said "when we can trap him" _

_Temperance said "an if he kills my team out of anger at your little game then what"_

_Hochner said "he's going to kill them any way if we don't try at least this way we get him on the ropes and he'll be playing to out hands_

_Gideon said "and they always say it's better to fight on your on turf you have a better chance of winning"_

_Temperance said "I don't know what that means"_

_Hochner said "he'll be playing on our side and we know what here doing and we can tap him"_

_Temperance said "I hope your right" _

**DC**

**Midnight **

_Angela and Hogins went to the restaurant Moran and JJ joined they sat far way but with in view, they ordered talked and ate Angel headed to the bathroom she was fixing her make up and hair when her cellular phone rang it was an unknown number she figured it might have been Brennan calling room the hospital payphone ore some where else so she answered it "hello"_

_Epps said "nice to see you this evening"_

_She said "Epps what do you want"_

_Epps said "simple those FBI Agents have made me mad"_

_Angela said "Saroyan going to live… and they found Rebecca you're going to lose"_

_Epps said "not this time"_

_Angela said "I think so" _

_Epps said "I'll be seeing you soon" she shut the locking in the mirror seeing a figure that hadn't been there a second ago as they grabbed her around the mouths she fought but he had chloroform she was out in seconds_

_Hogins had been waiting for 1 minute when Morgan and JJ came over "where's Angela"_

_Hogins said "she went to the bathroom… with all she drank"_

_JJ said "that was way to long" she ran toward the bathroom they followed when they got there the door was shut JJ kicked it opened looking around the window was open and she wasn't in there"_

_JJ said "she's gone"_

_Morgan got on the walky-talky, Hogins through some money on the table and ran after them they got out side and there FBI van was gone _

_Morgan said "damn it… they took her and stole our van"_

_JJ pulled the talky to her mouth and said "Putt out an APB for FBI van we think our serial killer stole it and he got a hostage."_

End Satellite Tape Flashback

7pm present

Brennan after seeing that said "I can't do this anymore I can't… I haven't help the whole time I've been here"

Willow said "you have"

Hogins said "don't do this Brennan, no when were so close to solving his"

Brennan said "then what then WHAT… so we look at some satellite tap and see how the crime was committed, we can't stop it we can' prevent it"

Willow said "you can we did, we prevented Rebecca from being Murdered"

Brennan said "yeah, But Angela still got kidnapped Booth's car is still going to blow up, Hogin's was right this would be to detrimental to the United States if it fell into the wrong hand s if people didn't' know how to use it… we don't now how to use it"

Garcia said "nobody knows how to use anything the first time they use it"

Temperance said "but this doesn't matter it can't save them, it can't bring them back… they will still be just as dead tomorrow, I'm going to have to go to Booth funeral and Watch his son watch his father be put into the ground… I can't do this, I can't toy with this… this didn't real this sin' possible scientifically, parallel dimensions bridges… this is crazy"

Hogins said "were losing her"

Brennan said "you don't tell me you believe this"

Hogins said "Brennan you know me I believe anything not common fact… I look at life differently then you, you know how I felt about Angela… it cut me up inside to look at these tapes to see the woman I love happy and laughing, and know I may never see her do that again… and it was my fault"

Brennan said "this wasn't your fault"

Hogins said "then why do you thinks it's your"

Buffy said simply looking at the screen as Booths Image came up and then back at Brennan "because she loved him"

Satellite Tape Flashback

**Monday **

**12:15am**

**4 days ago**

_Booth and Liz were in his bed sleeping when he got the call "hello"_

_Liz said "who is it"_

_Hogins said "was that Liz"_

_Booth said "what do you want"_

_Hogins said "I could care less about your infidelities… Epps took Angela"_

_Booth sat up "what!"_

_Liz said "what"_

_Booth said to her "they took Angela"_

_Hogins said "get to the Chapoe restaurant… Epps stole Morgan's van"_

_Booth said "we're on our way" he hung up "get dressed Angela was taken and we have to go Pick up Morgan, JJ and Hogins"_

_Liz said "this Nightmare is never going to end"_

_Booth said "what are you worried about… Temperance is going to kill me when she finds out Angela was taken"_

_Liz slipped on her clothing "let's go"_

"

End Satellite Tape Flashback

7:15 present

Brennan looked at Buffy as she got out of the chair and walked over to her "Because you loved him you loved him more then a friend or partner you were in love with him you may not have admitted it to your self but you felt it every time he would make you laugh would make a joke would hug you when you were feeling bad when he would get on your nerves… when he would call you that nickname you hated, all those things you loved about him and you loved him and your mad because you never got to tell him that"

Brennan said "that was none of your business"

Hogins said "Angela knew, she also told me loved you to, your falling apart because you loved him"

Buffy said "probably doesn't help threat Angel looks so much like him, it's like your looking right at him if I was in your shoes and it were my husband and I had to do this, I would be curled up in the corner some where out of my mind couldn't' speck could talk couldn't function… you have been strong for a while and I was shocked you were able to walk back in here after seeing your friends bodies and keep going if I hadn't broke down before that I would have then… after I knew tangibly that it was real, you kept going you have tenacity"

Brennan said "maybe that is why I haven broken because your husband is her and my mind has some how created a wall and made me believe he was still here"

Buffy said "because you love him"

Brennan said "and hat is why I can't do this" she grabbed her things

Satellite Tape Flashback

_12:30am_

_4 days ago_

_Liz said from her seat in the passenger's side of the car "you okay"_

_Booth said "yeah I am"_

_Liz said "Booth"_

_Booth said "this case has taken me back and forth and all over the place, I don't really have that many people I can depend on"_

_Liz said "you got me"_

End Satellite Tape Flashback

7:35pm present

Through quick thinking Garcia and Willow Pulled up the tape on them in the car, Willow said "come on Booth say something to keep her here"

Oz said "she not going to stay"

Garcia said "I have a feeling she will"

Buffy said "Temperance don't go would he have wanted you to walk away from this"

Temperance said "I don't know"

Hogins said "you know"

Buffy said "you know he wouldn't" as if on cue they got the tape up

Oz said "turn it up" Garcia did Temperance was about to storm out the doors when she heard Booth's voice on the monitor and it stopped her cold, she turned slowly to look

Satellite Tape Flashback

_12:40am_

_4 days ago_

_Booth smiled "I know… But I also have Brennan she my partner and a friend and I know she will always have my back in a sticky situation, I know because she saved my life… she shot man seconds away from killing me"_

_Liz said "Temperance is strong and brave you need to give her more credit for that, both of us would do the same for you, you mean a lot to the both of us"_

_He smiled "but I know Brennan she may be all science, fact and bones… but when it really counts she there for you, she would do anything to protect you a person she care about, a friend… and I can say for sure I am one of her friends… she would do what ever she had to, to save my life and the lives f her team they are her family we are her family and I count on her for that… she would never let me down" _

End Satellite Tape Flashback

7:45 present

On the screen it seemed as if he was looking right at her when he said those last words _she would never let me down_

Buffy looked at her and said "you want to prove him right… are you going to let him down"

Hogins said "you can do it you can do it for them"

Temperance looked at Willow with new determination and said "you said "you can send people back with that thing"

Willow said "yeah but there's a huge risk"

Temperance said "what"

Fred said "as I told you before, with the force of the momentum of being pulled backward you would have a heart-attack and die"

Temperance said "then put us in a hospital"

Hogins said "what do you mean us am I going with you"

Temperance said "no Buffy and Angel are"

Angel said "we are"

Temperance said "yeah"

Buffy said "I think that a great idea"

Angel said "I don't… we have family"

Willow said "worse case scenario you go back you three die… time will continue as normal no you will not have saved anyone there by looping the three of your there right back to this point"

Buffy said "I want to go"

Angel said "even if we can' change it"

Buffy said "I would take the risk for you"

Angel said "and I would take that risk for you"

Buffy said "I would take that risk for a friend wouldn't you"

Angel said "yes… okay I'll do it"

Temperance said "let's do it"

Satellite Tape Flashback

_1:15am_

_4 days ago_

_They got there by two FBI was Swarming all patrons had left and hey were dusting the Bathroom"_

_JJ, Hogins and Morgan were singing on the curb looking like speak no evil, hear no evil, and see no evil _

_  
JJ said "I don't know how he got pas us"_

_Morgan said "he must have climbed in the bathroom Window"_

_Hogins said "this is all my fault"_

_JJ said "I should have went to the bathroom with her"_

_Morgan said "I should have guard he door"_

_Booth said "don't be so hard on yourselves… Gideon and Temperance will be hard enough on you when they fin out and Hoch well he's just going to really have your heads about the car"_

_Liz hid him in the arm saying through gritted teeth "Booth!" _

_Booth said "sorry the only one her not going to get blamed is Hogin's… Temperance won't blame you because she knows you were trying to make her feel better, the rest of you are going to hell" _

_Liz hit him in the arm hard this time he said "Ouch"_

_She said "Shut up… it alright what we need to do is concentrate on fining the car"_

_Booth said "they have GPS"_

_JJ said "here tracking it now"_

_Liz said "it will be okay"_

End Satellite Tape Flashback

8:15pm

Temperance said oz while Willow and Garcia worked to set up the Machine "Bring up Booths Car clips now" Oz pulled up the thee car images

Temperance said "ex ray and scale them" he put all three up rotating them showing the scale drawings of the car

Temperance said "move around them" going inside outside and around

Oz said "what are you hopping to learn"

Temperance said "were and when the bomb was put on Booths car" Oz went through looking for the bomb on the car

Oz said "got it" it beeped showing the last two images had the bomb in it

Temperance said "that bastard put the bomb on that car while it was in the airport, more then likely that morning when he came in to go get Rebecca"

Oz said "Booth was back"

Temperance said "he took a earlier flight, got there planed it and set it probably the night before probably just before he took Angela"

Willow and Garcia came down and said "we're ready" Temperance was about to Follow when she saw that Oz had pulled u a location on Epps,

She said "wait a minute… I need to see this"

Satellite Tape Flashback

_1:30am_

_Monday morning _

_Epps was driving on the highway frantic Angela was laying in the back seat of the car he was on I-95 doing 100 in the 60 Zone he put on the siren and he drove out hen he pulled off he got out _

_He ditch the FBI car stole a car and headed to a new warehouse, he took Angela to a new location a under ground Bunker near the old warehouse where he hung her upside down_

_He took the car to ditch it a woman stopped him it was a speed cop and he stopped she cam up tapping on the window "you know you were doing 80 in 60 zone"_

_He said "I'm sorry how can I repay you"_

_She said "hold up a minute" she looked at him he grabbed her gun and shot her point blank_

_He said "I hate messes" he grabbed her and he took her back in the police car Bond gagged her and though her in the back see taking the car setting it on fire and rolling it down a reveling_

End Satellite Tape Flashback

Thursday 9:15pm

Temperance said "okay let's go"

"What are you planning" Hogins asked

Temperance smiled "I think I know where to start looking for Angela when we get there"

Hogins said "you do"

Temperance said "yeah" they got up to the third floor and the others were waiting they got in it was tall enough for the three of them to stand side beside in a small circle,

Willow said "you ready for this"

They all nodded Hogins said "bring Angela back for me"

Temperance said "you can count on it" they shut the doors holding hands and bowing there heads three said silent prayer they would be able to stop the events that were about to occur and then they were sucked backwards

Day four again

Monday 3:30am

Temperance would never be able to describe the felling of being sucked back it was like being pulled apart and not being able to breath as you felt your heart stop being in your chest and you had a convulsion form the attack. She heard doctors and then nothing

Angel remembered an oxygen mask going over his face a lot of pain

Buffy felt like she was having a seizure, she turned her head and saw them working on Angel and Brennan, before the doctors turned her head and put a mask on her and her heart stopped she black out.

8:30am

Buffy was the first to wake up she as a bit disoriented but alive she sat up and went over to her husband and she him "Come on Baby wake up"

Angel coughed and sat up he shook his head "we made it"

Buffy said "where's Brennan"

Brennan woke up in Cam's room she still was in bad condition, in her time Cam had already woken up she said 'oh my god I actually wet back in time this is for the his story books… time travel is possible I must report this as soon as possible... oh first order of Business saving Booth it's no really worth it if he dies' she need to find clothing she looked around and found Cams on the hanger next to the bed 'it will have to do… even though she's shorter then me… thank god she wore a skirt and not pants when she was admitted' she thought she grabbed her plant and walked out the door.

She walked down the hall an Bumped into too people she said "sorry"

The guy grabbed her and she thought she was caught she looked up and saw Angel turning to his partner and saw Buffy both dressed in doctors scrubs and lab coats, Temperance said "why didn't I think of that"

Buffy sad "guessing because you weren't right next to the employee closet"

Temperance said "what time is it"

Buffy said "nine am"

Temperance said "Angela's going to be killed in an hour"

Buffy said "we'll come with you"

Temperance said "thanks"

They headed out. They need a car so Temperance went to her house and got her car she wasn't going to need for another 4 hours, they got in and headed straight for the location that they knew Epps was holding Angela. They parked down the road near the burnt police car and formulated a plan

Buffy said "well we just can't walk in there"

Temperance said "we need distraction"

Angel said "drive the car though the shed"

Temperance aid "we kill the car we have no escape route… plus this I my car"

Buffy said "we could hot wire his"

Angel said "I stay in the car, you go"

Buffy said "I stay in the car and you go Temperance might need a little brute force"

Angel aid "fine"

Temperance said "I sneak in you scope it out"

Angel said "fine"

Temperance said "and remember time" they all split up Buffy went to break in the car and she hot wired it, Angel scoped out around and he saw the gasoline got and idea

Temperance went into the front door she remembered the bunker she looked around and saw his gun on the table she smiled "to easy" she grabbed the gun checked it for bullets it was loaded she went towards the Bunker entrance she went down and slowly saw them Epps was moving towards her with the tire iron and she aimed Angela was out cold Epps checked her but got to close she pulled her arms up over her head pulling him into a head lock and held him flipping over him and off the chain she fell arms still behind her back he turned to hit her and Temperance shot him. Angela screamed Temperance picked up the tire iron and clubbed him with it and said "see how it feels you bastard"

Angela was crying Temperance went to her and said "hey"

Angela said "thank god"

Temperance said "thank science computers and time travel"

Angela looked at her and her eyes went wide "I knew you weren't suppose to get in town till after noon"

Temperance said "and I still Will… let get you out of here" she undid her rope and tied up Epps the same way he tied up his victims a part of her thought she was being as ruthless as him but when she thought about what he had done to her friends in her time she didn't care

She and Angela got up smelling the smoke they ran up the stairs and the bunker door as shut Angela said raked her nails a crossed it and in turn with all the scratch she had done prior to the ties they were now bleeding Temperance watch her and had a flash back

Flashback

_Temperance stood over the three bodies in the lab "oh god" what happen to you guys_

_she went to Angela's that was burned and scorched half of her body, very little skin still hung to the body her finger in place still had skin and her face she looked down her hands and she saw they were bloody with Splinters in them were in her nails_

End Flashback

Temperance said "stop" she brought her foot up and kicked the door lock and it sprung open the place was in flames, hey ran out the back door and around just in time to see the car rolling towards the house Temperance released the same side of Angela was facing the house if it exploded she would be burned on that side she ran up on her tackling her to the ground and rolling them just as the house Blew

Temperance looked up, seeing that Epps must not have been tied tight enough because he was up and staggering he had to have run out right behind them and got blown out the door she said "get up Angela we got too Move"

They ran to Liam and he covered them as Buffy started the car they were almost there when a shot tore though Liam's arm and Temperance's leg they nearly fell they got to the car Angela got in Next to Buffy. Liam and Temperance fell in the back.

They all ducked down as Buffy pulled off three more shots ht the wind shield "my Windshield"

Buffy said "I know your not complaining about our damn windshield WHEN WE'RE GETTING SHOT AT!!" she turned the car and they headed off.

Angela said "who are you two"

Buffy said "hi I'm Buffy O'Connor, LA forensic"

Liam said "Liam O'Connor the same"

Angela said "are you guys really from the future"

Buffy said "about four days"

Brennan said "why the hell didn't you tell me you, Garcia, Oz and Willow were working on this"

Angela said "A. because it was Illegal and, B. we weren't sure I worked, C. we weren't sure you would believe us" Temperance tore Liam's sleeves off she tied one around his arm and he tied the other around her leg

They got to Booth's Place and said "Angela go change get showered and cleaned up call Hogins and swing back to FBI head Quarters, after you pick him up"

Angela said "what are you going to do"

Brennan said "what I have to do" she pulled off Brennan, Buffy and Angel went in they got to the floor Brennan knocked she had seen the car outside she said "Booth its Brennan open up"

Booth opened the door he was buttoning his shirt she said "I'd hug you but I got shot" she hobbled in Angel and Buffy walked in behind her Liz cam out of the back in her suit and everyone froze.

Temperance said "Booth meet Liam O'Connor and his wife Buffy O'Connor"

Booth said confused "what"

Liz said "there the forensics team you were supposes to meet before you had to come back here to get Gideon and his team"

Temperance said "we're from the future and in exactly 45minutes if we don't hurry… you both are going to die"

Buffy said "Subtle Much"

The phone rang Brennan said "I can prove it that Hogins and he's calling to ask you about Angela and how It's his fault she was taken"

The message started "Booth its Hogins have you found anything out… god this I all my fault I never should have taken"

Booth looked at her picking up the phone "this is not a good time Hogins Me and Liz just stepped into the twilight zone were looking at out doppelgangers and Brennan's back early it would seem" he turned off the machine Liz lead Buffy and Angel into the bathroom to get Cleaned up Brennan whished her hands whipping them on the dish towel not leaving any stains she looked at the fridge remembering the message and put it on there for Hogins to decipher later

Booth got off the phone he came in seeing her leg and said "Bones you're bleeding"

Temperance said "I'm shot" he lead her to the Bathroom and she sat on the edge of the tub he grabbed the towel off the shower rack she saw Buffy throw the last peace of tissue in the trash and where there was a tone of it as Buffy gauze his arm she got the shirt Liz brought from Booths closet and he put it oh. As booth wrapped her leg with the towel she looked at it and said "Damn it" she pushed him back and stood throwing the towel in the tub and looking out the window "damn it"

Booth said "what"

Temperance said "Epps is here"

Booth said "What!!" He went and got his gun and Liz got hers.

Temperance said "no… we have got to get out of here"

Buffy side "okay… we go out the back"

Booth said "why we can catch Epps"

Temperance said "not now… we'll get him and we'll kill him soon" they ran out the apartment, got in booths Car

Buffy said "didn't you say that" Angel clamped his hand over her mouth

Booth said "say what"

Brennan looked at him and said "nothing drives" he started the car Epps was right behind them she stuck her head out and started shooting at his tires

Booth said "what are you doing"

She said "stopping him"

She noticed he was headed towards head quarter she continued to shoot she got back in and looked at the time Booth said "damn I'm late I was suppose to met Morgan at head quarters"

Brennan said "no… um you're going to make the meeting"

Angel and Buffy said from the back seat "Brennan!!"

She said "nothings going to happen" she grabbed the wheel they spun and were in front of Epps car he was glaring at them.

Angela was just getting there with Hogins she saw the face off and she said "Damn"

Hogins said "what"

Angela said "Epps"

Hogins said "what do we do"

Angela said "ram him"

Hogins said "But"

Angela said "your paying for my car repair" she had left Brennan's car at her place and drove her own she barely got home with the with the gun shot spider web windshield, she hit the gas

Brennan saw Angela hit the gas and she know she would his Epps car on her drivers side if it exploded she would be burned on the same side and as messed up as the body she had seen on that table she yelled out the window "ANGELA NO!!"

She hit the car but cased it Spin she looked at her watch ten minutes she said "Booth Liz get out"

Booth said "what are you going to do"

Temperance said "you can arrest him… or if he puts up a fight I'll run over him"

Booth said "what"

Temperance said "GET OUT" she opened the door and pushed him out Liz got out Booth said "I don't like his"

Brennan said "well we're all going to die if you don't move" Epps got out Booth and Liz pulled there guns

Booth said "don't move"

Epps Brought the gun up and he was shot three times once by Booth, Liz and Morgan who had just come out of the building he was down Morgan went to check his pulse Temperance got in the drivers seat and said "Booth"

He looked at her so did Liz Buffy and Angel said "Brennan"

She looked at him he looked at her tears were rimming her eyes and she knew this was the last time she would see him "go help Angela and Hogins NOW"

Booth said "what about you"

She whipped her eyes and tried to keep her voice from cracking "there's something I have to do" she had two minutes she rolled up the window locking the doors she looked straight ahead as she pulled off the others watched Booth went to help Angela they got her out of he car she just hit her head she Booth and Hogins were standing there

Liz said "GUYS LOOK!!"

Booth and the others turned and saw Brennan's car heading toward the lake

Booth said "what the hell is she doing"

Brennan was headed around the bend she looked at her watch she had one minute she cut a crossed the grass hitting the accelerator with all her power she said "Well it was nice knowing you guys"

Angel said "it was an honor to work with you"

Buffy said "same here" Angel pulled Buffy too him and shielded her eyes the car hit the water Brennan's tears ran down her face as she said "bye Booth" she curled up and heard the beeping begin she knew this was the end.

Booth and the others ran over to the edge of the water seeing the car sink Booth said "oh my god" in seconds it blew they all hit the deck as a huge wave came back and hit the land they all got drenched but all in all they were fine. Booth sat up seeing the top of the water burning. A lot of emotions were going though him he was speechless Liz touched his shoulder and Angela came over to them they all got up looking a the water as the oil burned off

Booth's phone rang he couldn't answer it, things be came hectic really fast FBI tape was being put all over the place a guy was questioning both Booth was overly ticked at this he put his sunglass on licking his lips putting his hands on the mans shoulders

Booth said looking at him over his glasses "You ask me one more question right now and I will be forced to take my gun out and shoot you" the man backed up

Liz touched his arm "Booth calm down"

He said "I can't" he looked at Angela and notice she wasn't a bit upset she just lot her friend

Booth said "how can you be so calm"

Angela said "because I know Brennan's okay"

Booth said "how do you know that"

Angela said "because she's right there" she smiled

Gideon, Hochner and Temperance, got to the scene Gideon took a breathe seeing the debris street tapped off cars crashed into each other ambulances coroners they were carting away bodies News crews people were all over a Detective said "we got three witness that want to talk to you"

Gideon said "not now"

Temperance said "I'll go talk to them" she walked in there direction saw Angela and Hogins holding each other, Liz smiled Booth looked like someone that had saw a ghost.

Angela hugged her "hey Sweetie"

Temperance said "what happened"

Booth said "that is what I would love to know"

Temperance said "that's strange… I fell like we've already seen each other today"

Booth said scratching his head "strange thing is I do too" Angela just laughed, Booth said "can we get out off here I'm getting a headache"

Temperance said "sure… Rebecca is at you place"

Booth said "where's your car"

Temperance said "at my house"

Angela said leaning over so only Hogins could hear her "you think we can get that windshield replaced before this blows over and she sees her car"

Hogins said "we'll see or were going to have a lot of explaining to do"

Angela said "um why do we have Gideon Take us"

Booth said "he's not leaving"

Temperance said "where's you car"

Booth said "being dreaded out of the lake"

Temperance said "you loved that car… why"

Booth said "don't ask please, I couldn't tell you if I tried and if I did YOU would never believe me" he wrapped a arm around her and pushed up his sunglasses and they walked off Angela and Hogins laughed following them Liz just smiled and said "hey wait for me"

_**The End**_

**Authors note:** if your reading his story and you under stood it feed me back… if you don't give me a request for a revised version where everything sequentially from being to end. But I hop I did well and did Déjà vu the movie justice… if you haven't seen the movie and under stand this story go see it, it you don't stay as far away from that movie as possible.


End file.
